zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:AngelYuko/Breath of the Wild : un jeu assez surcôté
Ce billet fait suite au billet Breath of the Wild : un nouveau souffle ou l'aboutissement d'un virage ? où je présente en quoi le jeu est un bon jeu et apporte du bon a la série Zelda. Dans ce billet ci, je mettrai en évidence les défauts liés a ce jeu. Notez bien que ce que je dis n'a pas pour but de contredire ce que j'ai dit dans le précédent billet, mais de le nuancer. Bonne lecture ! Je rappelle toutefois que les critiques sont totalement exagérées dans le but de les tourner en ridicule. Merci de ne pas prendre trop à coeur ces critiques. Comme le montre le titre je ne cherche qu'à montrer que le jeu est surcoté et non qu'il est une merde infâme. Si vous connaissez mon style d'écriture vous vous doutez bien que je ne raterai aucune occasion de tourner quelque chose en ridicule. '' ________________________________________________________________________________ Salut à tous et à toutes ! Ce billet sera normalement le dernier billet que je sortirai sur le jeu [[ Breath of the Wild|''Breath of the Wild]] ! (J'entends déjà vos cris de joie pour la future diversification du blog car, on va être honnête, depuis quelques temps ce n'est que du Breath of the Wild). Et quoi de mieux pour terminer cette longue série que de taper sur le jeu ? thumb|300pxTout le monde n'en dit que du bien et c'est assez rare de trouver des critiques qui en disent du mal. Dans ce billet de blog je ne vais donc que dire du mal du jeu (merci de pas laisser de commentaires haineux, si vous voulez une critique qui en dit du bien vous avez juste à lire plus haut le billet). Ce que je vais vous écrire ici est totalement non exaustif. On pourrait dire tellement de mal de ce jeu que ça prendrait trop longtemps donc je vais être synthétique (si toutefois la version longue vous intéresse vous pourrez aller faire un petit coucou à Liquid Platypus du serveur Discord de ZeldaWiki, un pur bonheur !) Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus c'est parti ! Le scénario du jeu Non je ne me contredis pas avec le précédent billet. Dans le précédent billet j'avais dit que Skyward Sword a apporté à la série une densité scénaristique et a posé les origines de la série, expliquant les événements de chacun des jeux, permettant à Breath of the Wild de bénéficier d’une histoire dense et posée sur de bonnes bases, et logique avec le reste des événements de la série. L'histoire de Breath of the Wild en envoie beaucoup et est bien foutue. Mais ce n'est que sur la théorie malheureusement. Là où le concept est bien, l'histoire reste assez bancale sur certains points. Je ne vais pas parler de l'histoire du jeu qui est bien (même si on peut faire certaines critiques) mais de la cohérence de cette histoire avec le jeu et la manière dont sont amenés les événements. Un cruel manque d'event On s'attaque à un des plus gros points noirs du scénario du jeu : le manque cruel d'event. Pour les personnes un peu molles du cerveau voici ce qu'est un event. Je ne dis pas que Breath of the Wild ne possède aucun event, non ! Par exemple la scène où le vieil homme se révèle être le roi Rhoam est un event dans le jeu. Sauf qu'à partir de la quête des créatures Divines (cette quête que je ne vais cesser de dégommer durant l'intégralité de ce billet de blog 25px)), eh bien c'est le vide intersidéral niveau event. Il n'y a même plus une seule once d'event, on a juste affaire à des éléments de scénarios totalement bien codés suivant un script et s'enchaînant avec un rythme totalement monotone et copiés-collés les uns sur les autres (comme si on n'avait pas remarqué Nintendo 25px... mais bon j'aurais l'occasion de cracher encore plus sur cette quête plus tard 25px). Le jeu n'est même pas surprenant. Nous ne faisons que suivre un script préconçu par les développeurs (bon je sais c'est pareil dans tout les jeux, mais quand il y a des events le joueur assiste à un retournement de situation qui masque cette impression de suivre un script linéaire). Surtout qu'il y a masse de possibilités avec l'univers du jeu de faire des events . Je vais prendre le cas de la quête Gerudo (meilleure quête du jeu au passage, profitez c'est le seul truc positif que je dirai sur ce jeu de tout le billet 25px). Suite à la défaite de l'ombre de Foudre de Ganon la cité Gerudo est sauvée. Mais ce que le joueur a fait durant cette quête n'a aucun impact sur la cité. On aurait très bien pu imaginer que les Yigas aient vu que le masque du Tonnerre avait été volé par les Gerudos. Leur chef Kohga est mort à cause de la quête des Gerudo. Les Yigas auraient donc pu avoir une possible rancoeur envers le peuple du désert. On aurait très bien pu imaginer que les Yigas s'infiltrent dans la cité et attaquent les Gerudos pendant l'absence de Link. Au retour, du héros, les Gerudos implorent son aide pour virer les Yigas de la cité. Une fois qu'il l'aurait fait, les Gerudo lui auraient été reconnaissantes et lui auraient offert le sabre d'Urbosa (meilleure approche pour que le héros obtienne un objet important), et de deux lui auraient permis d'accéder à la cité sans devoir se travestir (parce que bon le set de damoiselle est un peu pourri en soi...). On aurait alors eu droit à un développement des Yigas qui font vraiment des trucs méchants (je garde ça pour plus tard 25px), un rebondissement dans l'histoire et une meilleure approche pour l'obtention d'un objet au lieu de simplement aller le chercher dans un coffre au trésor pourri et basta. Le jeu montre des occasions de mettre des events alors pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ? Pourquoi ce jeu dois être aussi monotone et indigeste dans sa narration ? Pour le coup, Nintendo a vraiment négligé le scénario pour parfaire l'open world et c'est en partie ce qui rend ce jeu décevant. Les souvenirs thumb|left|300pxAlors voici un aspect tout aussi chiant du jeu même si le concept en soit est cool : les souvenirs. Le fait de commencer avec un héros totalement amnésique à la recherche de son passé est un concept assez cool. Fire Emblem Awakening le fait très bien avec le personnage de Daraen ce qui rend le personnage intéressant. Le soucis avec les souvenirs c'est qu'ils ne racontent pas grand chose. Ils sont intéressants dans le sens où on en apprend plus sur la relation entre Link et Zelda et nous montre la personnalité des prodiges. Les souvenirs sont bien travaillés et sont émouvants pour certains. Le problème... c'est que ce sont seulement des souvenirs. Reliez ce point avec le précédent et vous verrez ce que je veux dire. Les souvenirs sont des events, mais comme ils se passent dans le passé et pas dans le temps du jeu, même si ils sont bien réalisés et riches en émotions, ils n'affectent pas la réalité dans laquelle Link se trouve. Et les souvenirs sont ainsi dire presque les seules cutscenes du jeu. Vous nous avez montré que vous savez faire des cutscenes qui déchirent, alors pourquoi tout mettre dans des souvenirs et pas dans le jeu en lui-même ? De plus, la manière dont ils sont amenés rend leur recherche très très chiante. Dans ce monde on a déjà à courir partout à la recherche de 900 lutins et 120 sanctuaires, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Alors vous auriez pu au moins amener ces souvenirs avec l'histoire principale et non encore en nous faisant courir partout. Ça aurait, entre autres, permis d'étoffer un peu ce scénario plutôt que de nous apporter une pseudo émotion dont on a rien à foutre vu que les personnages en question sont tous morts 25px. La quête des créatures divines Alors ici je vais me faire plaisir 25px. Pour moi cette quête est aussi ennuyeuse que la pêche aux fragments de la Triforce dans The Wind Waker (les fans de Zelda peuvent imaginer le niveau d'ennuie). En plus de la monotonie extrême de cette quête (relire dans les points précédents), cette quête ne cache même pas sa structure totalement copiée/collée. C'est simple on a l'impression de refaire 4 fois la même chose 25px. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous allez vite vous en rendre compte 25px. *Il faut déjà réussir à atteindre le village en question. Soit c'est plus ou moins guidé, soit un peu plus complexe, soit en mode totalement OSEF (coucou les piafs 25px.) *Ensuite, une fois que c'est fait, le héros doit aller parler dans le plus grand des calmes au chef du village. Ce dernier le guidera vers un personnage plus ou moins lié au prodige décédé (ou à un personnage dont tout le monde se fout. Coucou la femme de Teba dont j'ai oublié le nom tellement t'es aussi oubliable que Gunter dans la run Héritage de Fates 25px) NB : seule exception Riju. Elle est a la fois la chef et le personnage en lien avec le prodige décédé. Mais le principe reste le même *Une fois ce personnage vu, il proposera (ou pas, bonjour encore nos amis les piafs 25px) une quête au héros d'une facilité déconcertante (seule exception les Gérudos qui eux on une VRAIE quête, comme quoi c'est faisable !) *Le personnage est alors content (ou pas si il n'y a pas de quête, rebonjour les piafs 25px) et propose son aide à Link pour affronter la créature divine. *Moment où Link se souvient du prodige du peuple d'une manière assez bien amenée (ou pas, rebonjour mes amis les piafs 25px) mais cette phase est variable ! *Combat contre la créature aidé par le personnage lié au prodige (ou pas, bonjour Teba des piafs qui ne sert A RIEN 25px) *Créature divine où il faut chercher grâce aux mécanismes élaborés (ou pas, rebonjour mes amis les piafs. Perso tanguer ke trouve pas ça élaboré 25px) de la créature 5 bornes. *Boss à l'apparence copiée-collée et aux coups si peu divers (une seule différence entre chaque pattern 25px) NB : le boss Gérudo est le plus différent de tous et est le seul bon boss de cette série, les autres à chier (surtout celui de nos amis les piafs 25px). *Gros merci des familles du chef et obtention en mode OSEF de l'arme du prodige (nan ce coup ci j'ai rien à dire sur les piafs, c'est la même partout). Sans parler de cette structure qui se voit à des kilomètres et est du copié-collé, ces quêtes sont complètement vides d'enjeux. La quête Gérudo s'en tire à merveille de part sa capacité à fournir une vraie quête avec un boss intermédiaire au joueur même si l'enjeu de l'apaisement de Naboris est totalement con. La quête Zora arrive à s'en sortir grâce à l'atmosphère pesante du village après la disparition de Mipha, à l'enjeu de l'inondation d'Hyrule et au charme exceptionnel de Sidon. Sinon la quête est totalement facultative et vide d'intérêt si le joueur a déjà réussi à choper des flèches électriques ailleurs. La quête Goron est chiante au possible mais et sauvée par la phase de combat de Rudania, qui est certes originale, mais totalement chiante. Et les piafs sont la pire catastrophe que ce jeu ait connu. Un personnage chiant, une quête inexistante, le souvenir du prodige amené en mode OSEF total et un enjeu absolument pourri de Medoh qui est : "oh mon Dieu c'est chiant pour le tourisme" 25px (j'ai un peu trop utilisé cette émote en quelques lignes.) Un manque d'exploitation C'est plus ou moins lié au scénario du jeu. Mais je traiterai ça à part puisque ce ne sont pas des critiques directes du scénario mais plus de l'exploitation de celui-ci. Les prodiges thumb|left|300pxJ'aime beaucoup les prodiges, ces personnages sont attachants et bien foutus. Par contre, ces personnages manquent cruellement de développement et sont sous-exploités (je ne parlerai pas du DLC ici, je ne parle que du jeu de base. Le DLC rattrape un peu les choses avec le journal des prodiges). Les relations entre Link et les prodiges ne sont que très peu évoquées et se résument à un seul mot. Mipha le love interest, Urbosa la grande soeur, Daruk le gros bauf sympa et Revali le... un mot commançant par Co et finissant par ard. La personnalité des prodiges se résume aussi en quelques mots : Mipha c'est Sakura (la soigneuse timide un peu inutile), Urbosa c'est la grande soeur (comme pour sa relation avec Link), Daruk c'est le bourin et Revali... le co....ard. Et ces prodiges gardent cette image du début à la fin, sans évolution des personnages (même si Revali regrette ses actes dans le jeu, il reste quand même un gros co...ard) Les Yigas Alors eux, dans la famille "manque d'exploitation", ils sont les plus haut placés 25px Qui sont les Yigas ? En théorie : Dans la pratique : thumbJe tiendrai à ajouter que le truc le plus méchant qu'on les ait vu faire c'est de tenter d'assassiner Zelda dans le souvenir du Basar Assek 25px. Dans ce jeu tout le monde en a peur mais on se demande bien pourquoi sérieusement. Ils sont aussi inoffensifs que la Team Skull de Pokémon et je suis même sûr et certain que Tili arriverait à les battre (alors là sérieusement la honte : tu t'es fait battre par un des personnages les plus agaçants créé par Nintendo, honte à toi !) Je vois pas quoi dire de plus à part qu'ils ont totalement gâché une possibilité d'antagonistes qui mettent des bâtons dans les roues du héros en créant des rebondissements pour montrer un minimum que c'est la merde dans ce monde post apocalyptique. J'ai une transition toute faite du coup ! Le monde post-appocalyptique Alors là c'est bien un des concepts avec lequel le jeu se torche bien 25px Je vais refaire un dialogue pour être le plus syntétique possible. En théorie : En pratique : Funfact : en fait dans le jeu il y a un gardien qui est situé juste à la sortie du village de Cocorico... et il n'aura jamais l'idée de tout le jeu d'aller attaquer le village c'est merveilleux 25px ! Je tiens juste à rajouter que la meilleure quête annexe du jeu se torche royalement avec ce concept (celle du village d'Euzéro). On assiste ici à la construction d'un village entier regroupant des gens dans la province d'Akkala (au passage la deuxième province la plus infestée de gardiens du jeu) avec des thumb|Sérasieh pour le plaisir de nos yeux migrations de peuples et de personnes (ça fait assez commando suicide), et tout ça à cause d'un charpentier chauve avec un foulard léopard sur les épaules qui sait pas quoi faire du gros. Genre... vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi y'avait pas de village à cet endroit ? Non ? 25px ça se passe comment dans ta tête au juste Sérasieh ? T'avais juste envie de tuer le gros ? Tu sais y'a plus rapide comme moyen... Surtout que le pauvre il se marie dans le jeu 25px. Le jeu veut nous montrer la souffrance du peuple d'Hyrule suite à la prise de pouvoir de Ganon. Sauf que comment veux-tu que j'ai pitié pour le peuple d'Hyrule si je ne le vois pas souffrir ? Je vais prendre un exemple tout con de Twilight Princess. Dans Twilight Princess on est amené à explorer le village Cocorico. Ce village est un désert complet parce que les agents du Crépuscule ont littéralement tué tout le monde sauf Reynald, Crhamé et Louda (et les enfants de Toal). Dans ce jeu, la souffrance du village est bien amenée par cette scène absolument magique de l'église où les rescapés sont confinés car ils ne veulent pas sortir de peur d'y passer. C'est un moment totalement émouvant qui nous pousse à ressentir de la compassion pour ces pauvres personnages et nous donne encore plus envie d'aller vaincre Xanto. Ici, alors que c'est le concept même d'un monde post-apocalyptique, on ne ressent aucune pitié pour ces habitants reclus dans leur village tellement ils sont insouciants de ce qu'il de passe dans le royaume (enfin pas totalement insouciants, ça les gêne mais sans plus. Mais par contre Sérasieh, lui, s'en torche complètement 25px). Des boss chiants et redondants Alors là on entre dans du lourd : les boss de Breath of the Wild. Un beau ramassis de copié-collé comme on les aime. 25px. (Je parlerai surtout des ombres d'eau, de vent et de feu. L'ombre de foudre est de loin le meilleur des 4 boss. La majorité des critiques que je fais ne lui sont pas adressées, même si certaines le lui sont quand même). Pourquoi ces boss sont des abominations ? La réponse est assez simple en soit. étudions d'abord les designs de ces boss. BOTW Encyclopedie Ombre de vent.jpg BOTW Encyclopedie Ombre d eau.jpg BOTW Encyclopedie Ombre de foudre.jpg Ombre de feu de Ganon botw.png thumb|left|300pxQuelqu'un qui n'a jamais joué au jeu arrivera à dire que ces boss ne sont pas différents, et en soi, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Les ombres de Ganon possèdent, à une ou deux attaques près, le même pattern (projectile, coup d'arme, téléportation, vol, etc.) et les mêmes caractéristiques (ne s'applique pas à l'ombre de foudre, sa vitesse est vraiment un truc de ouf). Et leur mécanique de jeu n'en parlons même pas. Là où la série Zelda nous a habitués à des boss intelligents avec une manière spécifique de les éliminer (souvent en lien avec un objet précis utilisable sur chaque phase du boss), ici, la technique c'est... du bourrinage écervelé 25px. Je ne plaisante même pas. C'est comme si vous tuiez Gohma de Ocarina of Time 4 fois de suite... du spam arc et bourrinage pur et dur 25px (encore une fois ça s'applique pas trop à l'ombre de foudre parce que c'est presque impossible de la toucher à l'arc. Mais ça reste du bourrinage quand même). Oh et puis il y a quand même une utilisation d'objet ! Une seule fois de tout le combat et c'est tout 25px (moment dérision : la quête piaf est encore exaspérante parce que là y'a même pas de module à utiliser... j'adore les piafs dans ce jeu sérieux 25px). À titre de comparaison affronter une ombre de Ganon c'est comme affronter un boss dans Bayonetta : on ne fait que taper dessus comme un bourrin (sauf que Bayonetta est limité par son gameplay à ne faire que taper et esquiver le boss (limitation du genre beat them all). Et même si les boss de Bayonetta se ressemblent tous, au moins ils ont un pattern unique et l'aire de combat joue un réel rôle dans le combat du boss, pas comme ici où le terrain est presque identique d'un boss à l'autre). On arrive à un stade où Hyrule Warriors (qui est un beat them all) arrive à faire des boss intelligents même avec les limitations du genre quoi 25px ! Le seul boss satisfaisant dans cette affaire... C'est celui dont les joueurs sont tous d'accord pour dire que c'est la pire abomination de facilité du jeu : Kohga 25px. Kohga est nul, très nul... mais il a le mérite d'être le seul boss intelligent du jeu entier. L'arc à une vraie utilité pour l'éliminer (pas juste spammer comme un porc son point sensible sans réfléchir), les modules sont la clé pour le vaincre (pas comme chez les ombres où on en utilise un seul une seule fois, et encore). Le boss du DLC est cool parce qu'il est différent au niveau des patterns des autres boss et parce qu'il est difficile mais niveau intelligence il vaut pas mieux que les ombres 25px. Et on ne parlera pas du boss final, dont la première phase est du combat d'ombre et la seconde est digne de la vanne du pouvoir de Paluténa qui consiste à mettre en évidence les points faibles des boss (c'est littéralement ça le boss final... des zones à viser avec un arc 25px, décidément, dis, si tu voulais faire une ref à Kid Icarus t'aurais pas pu mieux trouver). La carte du jeu thumbLe point fort du jeu est qu'il nous apporte une carte gigantesque (c'est la plus grande carte de tous les Zelda confondus) avec des zones variées et des paysages merveilleux. Sauf qu'avec une carte aussi grande et les défauts scénaristiques évoqués juste avant, bah, faut pas s'étonner que la carte soit sous-exploitée 25px. thumb|leftL'histoire ne nous permet que d'explorer 1/4 de la map et les quêtes secondaires à peine la moitié. On peut très bien finir le jeu sans être allé dans telle ou telle zone au moins une fois ce qui est assez regrettable. Même sans avoir à les explorer intensément, l'histoire principale devrait permettre au héros d'aller au moins une fois dans chaque zone pour faire une quête. Ici, Nintendo a trouvé un moyen magique pour forcer les joueurs à aller ratisser le moindre centimètre carré de la map : les Korogus 25px : quelle pure merveille 900 petits lutins cachés dans le trou du cul du monde pour au final se retrouver avec une grosse crotte (au sens propre). Sans compter que masse d'espaces dans la carte peuvent ne pas du tout être visités que ça ne changerait absolument rien (on ne parlera pas du village d'Écaraille qui ne sert absolument à rien). On pouvait reprocher à Skyward Sword d'être trop dense pour une map minuscule, et bien Breath of the Wild a une map trop grande pour une histoire trop peu dense. Conclusion Malgré tous les points négatifs que j'ai pu énumérer, Breath of the Wild reste un très bon jeu. Cependant il est loin de mériter un 20/20 avec son scénario amené de manière aussi catastrophique. Cette catastrophe aurait pu être évitée si les développeurs avaient pris la peine de faire pour chaque peuple une quête aussi bien foutue que celle des Gerudos (ou, au pire, faire comme les Zoras, parce que pas de quête c'est juste pas possible. Coucou les piafs 25px) ! Même si mes critiques sont assez sèches j'aime quand même le jeu malgré tout. Bien sûr, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec ces points et je vous invite à laisser votre impression dans les commentaires. Ma note globale pour le jeu ? Même si ces défauts ne gâchent complètement le jeu, il reste quand même un jeu très ambitieux et bien foutu sur plusieurs points. Un 15/20 me semble plus approprié pour un jeu qui n'est pas foutu de donner une quête aux piafs 25px ! Catégorie:Billets de blog